Call of Duty: Remnants
Call of Duty: Remnants, or simply known as Remnants, is a spin-off installment of the Call of Duty series developed by Code Red Entertainment and Telltale Games and published by the latter. Unlike other games in the franchise, Remnants contains episodic gameplay, similar to various games Telltale has developed and published in the past, though there are various moments where the player will be able to control their character and fight through certain scenes in first person. It continues the Modern Warfare story arc past Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and focuses on the crises that occur directly after the events of World War III. The game was released on November 1, 2015 for Windows, Mac, and Linux as well as for iOS and Android. Premise After the death of their leader, Vladimir Makarov, the Inner Circle finds itself battered and beaten, almost to the point of disbanding, in addition to the effort their enemies were putting in to end what remained of Makarov's terrorist faction. Despite all the challenges they faced, a new leader rose, someone with the characteristic and ability to lead his comrades through whatever came their way. That leader was Anatoly Zykov, the main who helped Makarov and his team escape from Zakhaev International Airport after massacring countless civilians and police force members. Meanwhile, the Task Force 141 has gotten itself a new field commander, one who will replace John "Soap" MacTavish, after the latter was killed due to a failed assassination attempt on Makarov. This new field commander is also part of a more elite subdivision within the 141, known as the 141 Elite. These are the best of the best soldiers within the Task Force and are specially trained for specialized missions, tasks, and objectives. The new field commander, along with their squad, are assigned to help take down the newly reformed Inner Circle before another large scale catastrophe can take place. Gameplay There are three different types of gameplay featured in Remnants. They are Choice Gameplay, Squad Choice Gameplay, and Combat Gameplay. Choice Gameplay Choice Gameplay is used to describe the gameplay outside of any kind of combat or similar situation. Examples of when Choice Gameplay is happening are during planning phases (how the characters plan their missions) or interacting with civilians or hostages during chapters. Squad Choice Gameplay Squad Episodic Gameplay is similar to Choice Gameplay, but applied in any and all situations of combat (that's not Combat Gameplay). It consists of the playable character giving orders to their team and basically commanding them, as they are the squad. For example, if they are being ambushed by Inner Circle forces and are pinned down, the character will come to a part where he will have some options as to dealing with the situation, whether it's ordering someone to flank right, toss a grenade, call for Task Force backup, and many more options. The options that are chosen in this kind of gameplay change how it plays out. Maybe choosing Tactic 1 will lead to Combat Gameplay. Maybe choosing the Tactic 5 will lead to death and having to restart that segment. Combat Gameplay Combat Gameplay is pure first person shooter gameplay, derived from the true nature of the Call of Duty franchise. The players will take control of their characters and must complete the current objective before moving on to another segment in the chapter. If the player or a squadmate dies (which is very unlikely for a squadmate unless they are team killed), the Combat Gameplay segment is restarted. The player's character will also keep whatever weapons and equipment they acquire for the future cutscenes and Choice Gameplays (if a player picks up an AK-47, they will carry the AK-47 throughout the entire chapter unless they acquire a new weapon in a future Combat Gameplay segment). Choice-based Events and Influence As the game is heavily based on choice amongst other things, the things that the player chooses to do or the things they choose to say will can and will affect their game. Perhaps they prefer torturing hostages or maybe they like blowing things up. Their teammates will also change their behavior based on if they like the player's actions and preferences or not. It's not hard to have the entire team be like minded, but it's also very possible that some teammates may drift or tend to argue a lot. Most of the influence comes from Choice and Squad Choice Gameplay. If a squadmate doesn't like something you say to them, that may affect them. If a squadmate doesn't like what you order them to do, that may affect them as well. This is based on their customization, their personality. As mentioned before, the squadmates may not prefer any and all tactics, so the key to a better team is to test and see which ones your squadmates prefer before heading into something like a boss battle. Episodes / Story Mode While the first Episode is free for all available platforms, every other Episode costs $1.99 individually. The cost of the entire game with all Episodes included is currently unknown. Episode 1 - "After Effects" Episode 2 - "Chasing Shadows" Characters These are the characters that appear in Remnants. Character Customization With regards to character customization for the playable character and their team, the player can change different things. Some of the larger aspects are being able to name their team and change their gender. With that said, the player give themselves whatever nickname they want and can give their teammates whatever nickname they want (The characters go by callsign in-game, not nickname, so it won't matter). The team also does not have to entirely be made up of males. There are options to create female soldiers as well. The player can also customize the look of each individual character or the team as a whole. Want matching outfits while kicking ass or want everyone to have their own look? It's up to the players. They can also change the head of the character, which also means changing their dialogue, personality, and voice. There are various presets for each race for both genders, so diversity within the team will also not be a problem. Protagonists Field Commander The Field Commander is the playable, customizable character. They come from a prestigious military background, having taken part in both the Second Ultranationalist Civil War and World War III and performed extremely well. Because of their efforts in both conflicts, they were asked to join the Task Force 141 after it cleared its name as a new Field Commander. They went on to form an even more specialized division within the group, eventually forming their own personalized, skilled team. Their unit is Shadow Team, with their callsign being Shadow 1. Shadow Team Shadow Team is everyone else in the elite squadron, who work with the Field Commander to complete their objectives to successfully beat the Inner Circle. Shadow Team consists of four other members, all customizable in skills and appearance. Unlike the Field Commander, they each can specialize in individual skills, depending on how the Field Commander chooses to use them in missions. Depending on how they are customized and what their personality is, they may prefer one set of skills to another (for example, a member may prefer sniping and using stealth but is not comfortable to close quarters combat and going loud). Each member's callsign follows the same rule that the Field Commander's does. They are known as Shadow 2, Shadow 3, Shadow 4, and Shadow 5, though their nicknames are customizable by the player in-game. Antagonists Anatoly Zykov Note: His surname, Zykov, is fictional. It is not revealed in any canon installment, as he does not appear in any of the games or cutscenes following his appearance in Modern Warfare 2. Despite not being a prevalent character within the series, Anatoly Zykov worked long and hard to prepare for this moment in time. He somehow knew that while Makarov was powerful, there was no doubt that one day he would be taken down. To prepare for that day, Anatoly organized his own division of Inner Circle soldiers, manufactured weapons, and basically created his own army. This went under everyone else's nose, including Makarov's, so after learning of his leader's death, Anatoly pushed to reunite the Inner Circle before they crumbled apart. Pavel Malikov Pavel Malikov is one of Anatoly's best commanders and good friends. Not only is he a good soldier and inspiring leader, he is also very intelligent, calculating, and logical, making a good person to have in secret meetings. His leadership skills combined with intelligence make Malikov and his men alone formidable foes against Task Force soldiers, no matter how much training they received. Commander Mode Commander Mode is the multiplayer aspect of the game, despite not sharing any similarities to the Story Mode's gameplay or multiplayer aspect of any other Call of Duty games. It takes after the board game, Risk, and uses the game's engine to create an RTS type of game. In short, players will be able to play with up to eight people (two people per team, four teams, maximum) in one game. Each player will take control of a faction and will have to try and conquer the entire map or at least have the most area when the time runs out. It is a turn based game, where the players will have to move their forces to different parts of the map to capture more areas or defend existing ones. The maps are large scale locations that are seen in the Story Mode. There will be various areas within the map that the players can take over. For example, let's say that the map is in Bangkok. There may be an area in the center of town that will be captured by one team while another team may capture downtown and another team may capture another district close by. In addition, players or teams will have to fight each other for different areas, which will change the gameplay from general RTS gameplay to Combat Gameplay. The winning side will gain control of the area, unless if there are more enemy units defending it. Winning games in Commander Mode will also unlock more fun items for Story Mode, not anything really game changing, but items such as fun weapons or different clothes or gear. Trivia *The name of Episode 1, "After Effects," is a reference to another Call of Duty related game created by Code Red Entertainment employees (while they were still part of EB Industries) known as Modern Warfare: After Effect. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Call of Duty: Remnants